Playing Cupid
by iamnotavampire2
Summary: Bonnie's been contacted by a supernatural force, accusing her of falsely using her powers for her own benefit. Her punishment? Play cupid on Valentine's Day, who's her first target? None other than Elena and Damon.


New Story! OMG! I had this idea while working in a kindergarten room today, even though it has nothing to do with that, but still here's the details!ONE SHOT!

**Summary: **Bonnie's been contacted by a supernatural force, accusing her of falsely using her powers for her own benefit. Her punishment? Play cupid on Valentine's Day, who's her first target? None other than Elena and Damon.

**Characters/Pairings: **Damon, Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Jeremy, and Anna. Damon/Elena, Stefan/Caroline, Bonnie/Matt, and Jeremy/Anna.

**Rating: **T! Cause I always write that! Most of the time.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing... *sob*

**A/N: **I know that this is random! lol!

* * *

Playing Cupid

Bonnie had just completed a spell that would make her more popular around guys at Mystic Falls High. She was always ignored because of her friends, who were apparently better than her. This made her want to cry, so what did she do? Made a spell that no guy could resist, they would be following her like a lost puppy.

Bonnie smiled and cleaned up from her small spell, ,feeling more confident when there was a boom from the living room. She ran to the living room, only to see two people in dark purple cloaks. Bonnie was taken back and muttered, "Who are you?"

"You must be Bonnie? Correct?" The man asked from under the cloak.

"Yes, but that doesn't answer my question." She said gaining some of her confidence back.

"We're the council of all witchcraft and magic, and we heard about your spell that you've just decided to cast." The woman answered instead.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Bonnie asked.

"Indeed there is, magic is supposed to be used to benefit others, not to be used for selfless things, like a love spell." The man snapped.

"You may be new to the witchcraft world, but it's no excuse, you must be punished for your actions." The woman replied in a kinder voice.

"But don't I get like a three strikes your out thing?" Bonnie asked timidly. The man pulled out a PDA and said, "Act One: The hair curler spell, Act Two: Unlimited Nail Polish Remover Bottle, does that ring a bell, and now, the love spell."

"Oh, but I had no idea of the rules." Bonnie pleaded.

"Do you have a witch book?" The woman asked.

"Yes." Bonnie said timidly.

"Did you read it fully?" She asked again.

"I skimmed." Bonnie admitted unhappily.

"Well all the rules are in there, so please don't give us the I didn't know excuse, you have the rules in your own home." The man snapped. Bonnie jumped back at his harsh tone and the woman snapped at him.

"I apologize for his rudeness, but you have two choice as punishment, give up your powers, permanently, or you can play cupid tomorrow. Cupid's sick, and he needs a replacement, and you are the only one in trouble at the moment, so?"

"I'll play cupid." Bonnie sighed. She wasn't exactly looking for the right to lose her powers, so Cupid it was.

"Excellent, tomorrow morning, a bow, arrow, and a list of couples will appear, there are 5 couples in Mystic Falls, that have to be shot. You must make sure that they are looking at each other though, if not, you've failed, and your powers will be taken. Understand?" The man asked in a calmer voice.

"I have a question though, do I have to use the bow, or can I poke people with them?" Bonnie asked.

"I suppose that will work, and it'll look less suspicious, so yes, you can poke them, but be careful about telling people about this, or once again, your powers will be removed." The woman said as she then smiled and vanished, next to the man beside her as well.

Bonnie sighed, she wondered who was on the list.

* * *

Elena sighed as she sat in the parlor of the boarding house. Tomorrow was Valentine's Day and she was dateless, due to the fact that she broke up with Stefan. But they were still close and she still spent most of her time there, and Stefan wanted to have a 'fun' night with her before he had to go for a few months.

"Little Elena, all sad because her boyfriend's leaving her?" A cocky voice said from the entrance.

"Don't have a boyfriend, Damon." She simply said as Damon plopped down on the couch beside her. He smirked and said, "I know, just wanted your reaction, and Stefan's."

"I heard that!" Stefan yelled from upstairs. "You were supposed too." Damon replied before putting an arm around Elena and saying, "So you know what tomorrow is?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Elena asked Damon pulling his arm off of her shoulders.

"Do I get to be rebound guy tomorrow? Some harmless groping and making out? In the back of a car perhaps?" Damon asked waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Elena slapped him and said, "Not going to happen Damon. I don't do rebounds."

"So you would do anyone else?" Damon asked with a smirk.

"Your impossible." Elena frowned at him.

"I know." He smirked before getting up and pouring himself a drink.

* * *

**The Next Morning: **

Bonnie awoke to see that on the other side of the bed was a list and arrows, she frowned, it was dating duty. She opened up the list and read it over.

_Valentine's Day Couples... _

_These couples are not permanent, unless the couple becomes serious. _

_**Caroline Forbes and Stefan Salvatore**_

_**Jeremy Gilbert and Anna Parry**_

_**Bonnie Bennet and Matthew Donavon  
**_

_**Jenna Sommers and Alaric Saltzman**_

_**Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert. **_

_Do these in order and before six tonight. _

_Cupid 3_

Bonnie's jaw dropped, these were different couples... her and Matt? Caroline and Stefan? The most damning of all.. Damon and Elena? And they had to been done in order, or her powers were done, and before six tonight, ugh, it was going to be a long day.

* * *

The grill was filled with hearts, and pink as Damon, Stefan and Elena walked into the bar for a good-bye drink to Stefan, this was no doubt Damon's idea.

"One drink that's it." Elena frowned at him.

"Please, you're legal, just shut up and enjoy the glory of liquor." Damon frowned at her playfully.

"Yes, but it's only 10 in the morning." Elena stated.

"Eh, whatever." Damon frowned as Stefan and Elena looked over to each other with a sigh. They followed him to a booth where Elena sat on one side where the other two brothers sat on the opposite sides and Damon ordered before they started talking.

"So Elena, given any thought to my proposal?" He asked as Stefan quickly snapped his head to the two of them. Elena giggled, deciding to have a bit of fun, and Damon sensed it.

"Yes, I think so. I want to do it!" Elena smiled at him.

"Are you sure this is a huge life decision!" Damon said holding her hand from across the table.

"Yes I want to marry you Damon." She gushed as Stefan looked paler than usual. Damon and Elena burst into laughter at Stefan's colorless, and frightened face. Stefan was then confused.

"What?" Stefan asked as the two continued to laugh at him.

"You actually thought we were getting engaged." Elena laughed. Damon laughed and said, "You're too gullible, and protective of her man." He said as he calmed down as the drinks came and Elena whirled the glass around a bit. Stefan narrowed his eyes and said, "I'm going to the washroom."

"It's not like you can do anything." Damon frowned at him. Elena tried to stifle a giggle and Stefan huffed off.

"He's such a girl." Damon frowned then smirked at her. "Marriage huh? That's not exactly what I was proposing." Elena glared and said, "You wanted to prank him just as much as I did. He's been so broody lately, I wanted him to show some emotion."

"By making him think we were getting engaged, I like the way you think Gilbert." Damon smirked, "But seriously, while he's doing whatever the hell he's doing, let's go do the groping and making out."

"Not a chance." Elena smiled at him before swigging down more alcohol.

* * *

Stefan was pissed, of course he was still in love with Elena, and when she broke up with him, he was heartbroken. Now that he was slowly starting to get over her, herself and Damon had to scare the living crap out of him. What was their problem. They had never been that close before, what was the difference now. But he shouldn't have been so predictable to them, telling him they were engaged, was just another one of the jokes they played on him. They actually had done it a few times now, and it sucked.

First the surprise egging early in the morning last week, that sucked. He needed to heighten his senses without blood somehow, oh and who could forget the plan to wash all of his underwear in vervain. That was the worst. They just laughed about it and drank. They acted as if they were children, and that was not the Elena he fell in love with. HE missed the brooding, sad, vulnerable girl he met a year ago. Now she was becoming what she was like before the crash, in Caroline's words anyway. He sighed.

"Stefan!" A voice called. Speak of the devil.

"Caroline." He smiled back, weakly.

"How are you?" She asked.

"A better question is how are you doing? You're the one that was in the hospital." Stefan frowned.

"I'm fine, but I'm talking about the break up." Caroline stated.

"It's gotten better, but no thanks to Damon and Elena's pranks." Stefan frowned, "Oh yeah, heard the proposal from the other side of the restaurant, everyone heard them."

"Yeah, they can be so immature sometimes." Stefan frowned. "Yeah, but Elena was like that a lot before the crash. It's refreshing to see her being herself again."

"I suppose." Stefan weakly smiled as he saw that Caroline's face turned to pain and then her eyes held, love? He looked around and saw no one else in the area. Then he felt the pain in his back and was suddenly smiling loving at Caroline. Stefan and Caroline kissed almost without another thought or glance. Neither of them noticed the shuffling of feet, Bonnie had used a spell to make herself invisible, and it had worked on couple one. She read that powerful vampires can see her with the spell on, but Stefan wasn't powerful enough she guessed.

She walked to the main area of the grill, seeing all the other couples. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard.

* * *

After a few hours, Bonnie had done all of her couples, easily, she even shot herself, due to the fact she had too. Now she was madly in love, with Matt. And he felt the same way. Now it was time for the last and hardest couple. Damon and Elena. They were still talking and drinking. Across from the Steforline couple. She thought of that as she walked towards them. She was feeling nervous, Damon could see through any spell she did, and it would be hard to sneak to them.

"Guys can you get a room?" Elena asked to Caroline and Stefan who were practically drowning the other. They broke apart and glared at Elena. "You're just jealous that I have a Valentine's Day Boyfriend and you don't."

"No, I just don't like PDA that much." Elena explained as Damon sat back and listened into the chick fit.

"It's true, she hates it." Stefan said before pulling Caroline back to him. Elena shook her head in confusion, Stefan was jealous two hours ago with the prank and all of a sudden he was making out with Caroline.

"Wanna get out of here?" Damon whispered to her, startling her from her thoughts.

"Hell yes." She said as she put down a twenty to pay for her drinks and walked out, avoiding being noticed by Caroline and Stefan, well like they would notice anyway, they were apparently occupied. Then Elena looked around and saw lots of lovey couples, like Jeremy and Anna, Matt and Bonnie? and Jenna and Alaric. That was an image she did NOT need.

"Have you noticed something off about everyone? Jenna hates PDA too, and same with Jeremy." She frowned.

"I've noticed, it's just instant almost. One second they're awkward the next, love central." Damon explained.

"Yeah, so where are we going?" Elena asked.

"Wherever, I was thinking backseat, or hotel room?" Damon smirked, Elena glared, but then she had a look of pain, then a softer gaze that Damon couldn't understand.

"How about the hotel? It may only be two in the afternoon, but we should at least have our fun today." She said as she got close to him. Damon looked confused, what the hell was going on with Elena? He wasn't complaining at all though, but something was off, Elena would never accept a dirty thought from him.

As he was thinking he felt a ping of hurt, then he felt an unfamiliar emotion run through him. He thought it over quickly and remember cupid, he must be up to something. But that was as far as the thought went until he felt like mush.

"How about movie and dinner first, make the mood." Damon asked not sure of why he was saying this, he felt as if he was being compelled to do this. He looked behind him to see Bonnie smiling, waving an arrow at the two of them.

"Okay," Elena said giggling. She was also freaking out, what was going on? She didn't love Damon, but she felt such a strong desire to kiss him with all the might she had then spend the night doing interesting things. It was like she was being compelled. Yes she had been compelled, she had gotten Damon to do it to her, just to see what it was like. He just made her rub his feet but that was all.. Nothing too major.

She turned to see Bonnie smiling with an arrow, and it hit her, this was cupid's work, Bonnie must be working for him.

"Is there such thing as cupid?" Elena asked Damon as he put her arm around her until they got to the car. She snuggled into his side and he said, "Yeah, I had a few run ins with him, why?"

"Cause I think we're being controlled by him, or Bonnie." She frowned but still aimlessly drew shapes into his upper body as they walked.

"I know we are, and it won't wear off until twelve and there is nothing we can do. We're going to be doing things that we don't want to do, but yet we want to? It's confusing." Damon said as he twirled her around softly and back into his embrace. She sighed and said, "Okay, I think that's okay." The spell was starting to take over both their minds, soon they wouldn't have their consensus anymore, and love would take over.

They got into the car, still trying to fight this spell but somehow they ended up at the boarding house and they both walked upstairs, and as they involuntary got dressed for their date, they had lost all self control...

* * *

"Damon! Come on, tell me." Elena giggled as Damon shamelessly flirted with her.

"Nope, it's a secret." He whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"Damon..." She pouted. Damon smirked and brought her closer. She gazed at his lips longingly, and soon the secret of which Movie they were going to was forgotten as they were stuck in a passionate lip lock in the middle of the street. There was a horn honk that broke them apart and Elena giggled.

"We should get to the movie, just so the hotel room gets here faster." Elena suggested.

"Keep acting like that, and we'll have to skip movie and dinner." Damon winked back before wrapping his arm around her shoulders and walking towards the theater.

* * *

Bonnie had gotten a message that all was complete and that she had the day to spend with Matt, she knew that only powerful and in control people could fight off her power she had today, and she felt Damon and Elena struggling, but to no avail, they were in love for the day, for some reason. She wanted to kill him so bad, but it was her job, and tomorrow was another day.

"Bonnie, how about we go and get something to eat?" Matt asked as they wandered the streets with his arm around her. "Okay." She smiled at him lovingly. She was in love as well, the arrow even affected the messenger.

* * *

After a dinner and a movie it was about 11:45pm and Damon and Elena were in Damon's car driving to the hotel that Damon had pre-booked for the two of them.

"Damon?" Elena asked if she was about to ask something.

"Yes kitten?" Damon asked as he parked the car.

"I love you." She said to him with a small smile.

"I love you too." He smirked as he kissed her. After a few minutes of groping and heavy making out, Elena pulled back and said, "Let's go inside."

Damon agreed and got out and was at her door before she even reached the handle of the door. He wrapped his arms around her as they walked into the room. It was now 11:58 and Damon smirked and grabbed Elena and pressed his lips to her in the most loving way possible. That soon changed as they were on the bed and clothes were coming off. Elena took of Damon's shirt and vice-versa as the clock changed to 12am. Elena and Damon felt a jolt and both jumped back from the make out session and looked at each other mouths wide in shock.

"Um, what the hell just happened?" Elena asked as she realized that she wasn't wearing a top. She quickly covered up her bra-clad breasts and Damon smirked, "The curse made us do this, but you don't remember?"

"I remember everything up to a point." Elena stated.

"What point?" Damon asked as he slowly crawled closer to her. Elena's response was muffled as she tried to look at something else other than his sculpted torso.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Damon asked with a smirk.

"Were I said I loved you." Elena said to him and Damon kept the smirk on his face, as he removed the blanket that Elena was using to cover herself and crawled on top of her.

"Do you still mean it?" He asked as he pressed kisses down her neck. Elena's breathing became heavy and she was deciding, but the answer was obvious now, in fact, she'd been in love with him for a few weeks, but afraid to be rejected.

"Yes." She whispered to him and she looked at him his face lit up and he smiled, "Good thing I love you too huh?" He asked with a smirk. Elena smiled as the rest of the clothes were soon scattered on the floor.

* * *

The next day, Damon and Elena had left the hotel room with smiles on both of their faces, but they couldn't say that for the rest of the people at the grill. Stefan seemed to have missed his flight and looked pissed. Matt looked pissed as well. So did Caroline and Bonnie, did something happen to them too?

"You sure you want to tell them now? Because I'm pretty sure that the hotel still has our room." He whispered as they stood outside of the grill. She nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I want to tell them, and if I remember correctly, you got enough last night to last you a life time."

"Good thing we have eternity." He said as he opened the door to the grill. Stefan and Bonnie were on one side of the table and Caroline and Matt on the other. It seemed to be a little tense. They stood at the opening doors of the grill and then walked into the awkward table of the grill.

"So what's with the awkward silence here?" Damon asked as he looked at the four of them, with his arm fastened to Elena's hip.

"Bonnie here, was cupid for a day, and apparently we were in love last night." Stefan said not looking up, neither did the group. "Be thankful it didn't happen to you." Matt frowned at the table. Bonnie hid her face from Damon.

"It did to me too, and it worked out great." Elena said as Damon smirked at them, and Stefan turned his head and saw that his brother was holding Elena close.

Bonnie looked up shocked and said, "What are you doing? The spell is only supposed to last until 12, as in midnight, last night." The rest of them were just saying things like what the hell or oh my god.

"Let's just say we didn't really need the spell at all." Elena smiled at Damon. Stefan smiled slightly at them, knowing Damon had won her fair and square, he should let them be happy.

Stefan got up and walked to the door but not before whispering to his brother, "Don't hurt her, or I'll kill you."

"Not planning on it." Damon whispered back.

* * *

**Okay, lame, cheesy, cliche, I know, sorry, but review anyway? **

**~Taylor  
**


End file.
